New Teen Titans 14
rez | pencilers = George P rez | inkers = Romeo Tanghal | cover artists = George P rez | cover inker = Dick Giordano | cover colorist = | colorists = Adrienne Roy | letterers = Ben Oda | ass. editors = Mike W. Barr | editors = Len Wein | group editor = Joe Orlando | previous = ''New Teen Titans'' #13 | next = ''New Teen Titans'' #15 }} "Revolution!" is the title to the fourteenth issue of the American ongoing comic book superhero series The New Teen Titans. The story was written by Marv Wolfman and co-written by George P rez, who also provided the interior artwork and cover art composition. The issue was inked by Romeo Tanghal with the cover inks provided by Dick Giordano. It was colored by Adrienne Roy and lettered by Ben Oda. The issue was edited by Len Wein with Mike W. Barr as associate editor. This issue shipped with a December, 1981 cover date and carried a cover price of 60 cents per copy (US). Synopsis Wonder Girl, Raven, Starfire and Changeling regroup with the other Teen Titans, Robin, Cyborg and Kid Flash, as well as Robotman and Steve Dayton in the jungles of Africa. As everyone catches everybody else up on current events, the previously catatonic Steve Dayton suddenly springs to life. He summons his Mento costume and attacks the superheroes with a wave of telekinetic energy. Raven perceives that he is being mind-controlled by another entity. The others try to take him down, but he is too powerful. Finally, Raven tricks Mento into believing that his wife, Rita Farr, is still alive. The emotional trauma is too much for him and he collapses upon the ground. Meanwhile, inside of a domed city, General Zahl and Madame Rouge continue to conspire to stage a coup on the Baltic nation of Zandia. Zahl's armored shock troops are ready to invade the country, but Madame Rouge is concerned about how much of her overall plan he believes himself to be a part of. Back in the jungle, Steve Dayton revives and appears to be in control of his senses again. He tells Robotman and the others how he came here in search of General Zahl and Madame Rouge so that he could avenge the deaths of the Doom Patrol. Gar Logan becomes quite emotional at this point and wants for nothing more than to take down both of the villains. Logan flies away to blow off some steam, but comes upon Rouge's floating fortress. As the domed city begins to rocket away towards the sea, Gar latches onto an outcropping of rock. The other Teen Titans feel the geological shift caused by the city's engines and go to investigate. They follow the city to Zandia where they find Zahl's shock troops slaughtering every civilian they come upon. The Titans try to rescue them, but there are too many soldiers. Aboard one of the T-Jets, the rest of the heroes spy Changeling standing on the rocks. They veer in to retrieve them, but at the last moment they see that it was only Madame Rouge in disguise. She brandishes a high-powered assault rifle and fires at the T-Jet, sending it crashing into the middle of the city. Meanwhile, the real Garfield Logan awakens inside of a secret lair. Before him stands the Brain, Monsieur Mallah and four other costumed supervillains: Plasmus, Houngan, Phobia and Warp. They are the new Brotherhood of Evil - old foes of the Doom Patrol. Appearances * New Teen Titans :* Robin, Dick Grayson :* Changeling, Garfield Logan :* Cyborg, Victor Stone :* Kid Flash, Wally West :* Raven, Rachel Roth :* Starfire, Koriand'r :* Wonder Girl, Donna Troy * Robotoman, Cliff Steele * Mento, Steve Dayton * Madame Rouge, Laura De Mille * General Zahl * Azar * The Brain * Elasti-Girl, Rita Farr * Monsieur Mallah * Houngan, Jean-Louis Droo * Phobia, Angela Hawkins, III * Plasmus, Otto von Furth * Warp, Emil LaSalle * X'Hal * General Zahl's shock troops * Frederick Graves * Henri Duchamp * The Chief, Niles Caulder * Elasti-Girl, Rita Farr * Negative Man, Larry Trainor * Robotoman, Cliff Steele * Beast Boy, Garfield Logan * Superman, Clark Kent * The Flash, Barry Allen * Wonder Woman, Princess Diana * Robin, Dick Grayson * Wonder Girl, Donna Troy * Kid Flash, Wally West * Steve Dayton * Will Magnus * Teen Titans * Doom Patrol * Brotherhood of Evil * Amazons * Humans * Cyborgs * Mutated humans * Robots * Tamaraneans * Africa :* Uganda :* Madame Rouge's floating island * Baltic Sea :* Zandia * Maine :* Codsville * Michigan :* Midway City * Cyborg's white sound emitter * Wonder Girl's lasso * Mento helmet * Various laser weapons and assault rifles * T-Jet (2) * Larry Trainor's experimental jet * Cliff Steele's racecar * Niles Caulder's wheelchair * Astral projection * Elasticity * Energy projection (Starbolts) * Flight * Illusion casting * Mind control * Shape-shifting * Size alteration * Superhuman durability * Superhuman strength * Super-speed * Telekinesis * Telepathy * Teleportation * Winged flight Notes & Trivia * The cover to this issue is job number: C-753. The job number for the story itself is J-7766. * The tagline for this issue is: "The quest for the killers of the Doom Patrol continues!" * This is Marv Wolfman's fourteenth issue as writer on ''The New Teen Titans''. * This is George P rez's fourteenth issue as penciler and cover artist on ''The New Teen Titans''. It is his first issue as co-writer. * This is Romeo Tanghal's twelfth issue as inker on ''The New Teen Titans''. * This is Adrienne Roy's twelfth issue as colorist on ''The New Teen Titans''. * This is Ben Oda's eleventh issues as letterer on ''The New Teen Titans''. * Gaspar Saladino provided the cover lettering for this issue, but is uncredited in the issue in this capacity. * Captain Zahl is now known as General Zahl. * This issue includes an advertisement for Hostess Fruit Pies in a DC Comics vignette featuring the Penguin titled "Penguins on Parade". Allusions * Both Wonder Girl and Changeling make references to recent events on Paradise Island. These events took place in ''New Teen Titans'' #12. * The death of the Doom Patrol is recapped in this issue. The Doom Patrol gave their lives to protect the people of Codsville, Maine in ''Doom Patrol'' #121. At this point in time, only Robotman is believed to have survived the explosion. In truth however, all of the members of the Doom Patrol survived. * Robotman was the first member of the Doom Patrol who was revealed to still be alive. He was discovered by scientist Will Magnus who outfitted him with a new robot body. A flashback of Magnus discovering Robotman's remains is seen in this issue. * This issue includes a flashback to the wedding of Steve Dayton to Rita Farr. This took place in ''Doom Patrol'' #104. Guests in attendance at the event include the original Teen Titans (Robin, Kid Flash and Wonder Girl) and the Justice League of America (Batman, Flash, Superman and Wonder Woman). * Garfield Logan makes reference to John Dykstra in this issue. John Dykstra was the special photographic effects supervisor on the 1977 film Star Wars. Index * The Teen Titans appeared last as a group in ''New Teen Titans'' #13. They appear next in ''New Teen Titans'' #15. * First appearance of the new Brotherhood of Evil. The original Brotherhood of Evil, which also included Captain Zahl and Madame Rouge appeared last in ''Doom Patrol'' #121. They appear next in ''New Teen Titans'' #15. * Robin chronologically appeared last in ''New Teen Titans'' #13. He appears next in ''New Teen Titans'' #15. * Changeling chronologically appeared last in ''New Teen Titans'' #13. He appears next in ''New Teen Titans'' #15. * Cyborg chronologically appeared last in ''New Teen Titans'' #13. He appears next in ''New Teen Titans'' #15. * Kid Flash chronologically appeared last in ''New Teen Titans'' #13. He appears next in ''New Teen Titans'' #15. * Raven chronologically appeared last in ''New Teen Titans'' #13. She appears next in ''New Teen Titans'' #15. * Starfire chronologically appeared last in ''New Teen Titans'' #13. She appears next in ''New Teen Titans'' #15. * Wonder Girl chronologically appeared last in ''New Teen Titans'' #13. She appears next in ''New Teen Titans'' #15. * Steve Dayton chronologically appeared last in ''New Teen Titans'' #13. He appears next in ''New Teen Titans'' #15. * Robotman chronologically appeared last in ''New Teen Titans'' #13. He appears next in ''New Teen Titans'' #15. * General Zahl chronologically appeared last in ''New Teen Titans'' #13. He appears next in ''New Teen Titans'' #15. * Madame Rouge chronologically appeared last in ''New Teen Titans'' #13. She appears next in ''New Teen Titans'' #15. * The Brain chronologically appeared last in ''Doom Patrol'' #121. He appears next in ''New Teen Titans'' #15. * Monsieur Mallah chronologically appeared last in ''Doom Patrol'' #121. He appears next in ''New Teen Titans'' #15. * First appearance of Houngan. He appears next in ''New Teen Titans'' #15. * First appearance of Plasmus. He appears next in ''New Teen Titans'' #15. * First appearance of Warp. He appears next in ''New Teen Titans'' #15. * First appearance of the Baltic nation of Zandia. It appears next in ''New Teen Titans'' #15. * First and only appearance of Henri Duchamp, one of Madame Rouge's most loyal associates; dies in this issue. * First and only appearance of Frederick Graves, the President of Zandia; dies in this issue. Collections The story from this issue is reprinted in the following volumes: * New Teen Titans Archives, Volume 2 * New Teen Titans Omnibus, Volume 1 Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * Category:New Teen Titans Vol 1 Category:1981/Comic issues Category:December, 1981/Comic issues Category:Comic issues with plot summaries